


Castiel sucks

by vandlp1088



Series: Team Free Will sucks [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel/Male character of your preference (Don't let the title mislead you =P).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Castiel sucks  
> Artist: vandlp1088  
> Character: Castiel  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Castiel/ Male character of your preference  
> Warnings: NSFW, explicit sexual content
> 
> I decided to turn the “theme” of my first SPN fanart into a series; I’m calling it The Team Free Will sucks series, so there is porn ahead :D. I hope you like this piece.

 

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vandlp1088/65386299/4044/4044_original.png)

 

For full size click on the image.

More fanart in this series:

[ **Dean Winchester sucks** ](1036626)

[ **Sam Winchester sucks** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1255099)

This fanwork is also posted [**here in LJ**](http://vandlp1088.livejournal.com/1943.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be really appreciated. Don’t be mean and let me know what you think.


End file.
